Link's Grief and Mipha's Resurrection
by Prince Sonic WindStriker
Summary: Upon returning to Zora's Domain, Link is tackled with a harsh reality that almost leaves him devastated and broken to where he nearly gives up. Luckily with Sidon's help, he gets motivated enough to keep going and he finds a way to bring Mipha back


A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with YouTube and lately Breath of the Wild. Seeing some of the stuff unfold in the memories and such has inspired this fanfic. Zelda is owned by Eiji Aonuma

Link, after his 100-year slumber from his defeat, had made his way back to Zora's Domain. He met Sidon, reunited with the King Dorephan and given the Tunic that his daughter, Mipha, had made for him. When looking upon the statue he had remembered her.

-100 years ago, on Divine Beast Vah Ruta's trunk-

Link had recently been wounded from destroying a Lynel at Ploymus Mountain. Mipha was using her magic to heal him. She smiled sweetly at him as her magic worked on the wound. "I was thinking…" she began to say.

"Yeah?" Link said in a excited voice despite his wound.

"This reminded me of the time we first met." After hearing this both of them blushed while chuckling. "You were just a reckless child, always getting yourself hurt at every turn." This caused Link to blush deeper. "Every time I would heal you just as I'm doing right now."

"There were times I wished you also wore something like a doctor's outfit." Link retorted playfully which led to Mipha blushing more.

"I found it funny, how being a Hylian, you looked grown-up much faster than I did. I was… I was always willing to heal your wounds, even back then." As Mipha's magic faded, Link's deep cut from the Lynel's blade vanished.

"Thanks Mipha." Link tested it to make sure his nerves in his arms were working correctly. He did trust her since he had secretly loved her but he wanted to be sure.

"So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, come back, what can we really do? We just don't know much of what we'll be up against."

"I can't say for sure but I will lay down my life for Hyrule, if only for Zora's Domain to keep you safe."

"Know this Link. No matter how difficult the battle might get, if anyone does you harm I will heal you. No matter when or how bad the wound is, I hope you know that I will always protect you." This got the Hylian Champion to smile as he looked at the beautiful red fish girl in front of him. "Once this whole thing is over, perhaps things can go back to the way they were when we were young. You know, perhaps we can spend some time together?"

"I would like nothing more than that Mipha."

-Present Day-

Link heard his voice fade as he opened his eyes. Upon remembering this part of his life, his legs buckled and he let out a deafening cry of despair and anguish at the loss of the one who meant the world to him. Link felt his heart shatter to a million pieces now knowing that the love of his life could never return. Sidon quietly led him to the bed near where Vah Ruta was sitting in the lake. Countless days passed as Link laid in that bed barely eating anything.

"I'm concerned for him father," Sidon said as he approached King Dorephan in the throne room. "He has barely eaten anything since remembering that he and Mipha were deeply in love with each other."

"Link possibly needs a push in the right direction. See to it about getting the helm and greaves to complete the set for him," the king said.

"Let that damned Hylian lay there and rot," said Muzu, Mipha's teacher from when she was alive. "It's his fault that Mipha is dead."

Upon hearing this, Sidon grabbed the old Zora and pushed him against a nearby pillar in anger. "DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! YOU ARE COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE!"

"Sidon, calm down," Dorephan said. Sidon, remembering that he was supposed to be more dignified, he put the old Zora down.

"Do not insult Link again. He gave his life to keep Mipha alive when the Lynel attacked 100 years ago. He's hurting because he feels like he failed to stop Ganon."

Muzu scoffed. "Fine but I still don't trust him."

"You need to get over your racist ideology Muzu," Dorephan said to the old Zora. "That's an order because this is not a time in which we should be segregating ourselves from our allies."

"Yes Your Highness," Muzu begrudgingly replied as he left.

"Sorry about that father," Sidon said.

"It's fine Sidon," Dorephan replied. "You are right to call Link your brother if he is this heartbroken on failing Mipha."

"I shall recover the other pieces for his Zora Armor." Sidon left the throne room and was able to retrieve the helm and greaves necessary. He approached the East Reservoir where Link was laying on the bed. "Link, I got you the remaining pieces that was needed for the full set." He laid the helm and greaves near him. Link just turned over and sighed as tears were still staining his face. Sidon sighed as he laid a hand on Link's shoulder. "Link you have to know you didn't fail my sister."

"Yeah well try telling that to everyone else here..." Link said quietly.

"Look, don't worry about what Muzu says. He's always been racist towards Hylians when he fails to realize that in the past two ancestors on both our sides had fallen in love with each other."

"Do you mean from over 10,000 years ago?" Link halfheartedly chuckled. "Looks like history repeated itself."

"Now look here Link." Sidon pulled Link into a sitting position and talked to him face-to-face. "You only truly fail my sister if you let her sacrifice be for nothing and allow Ganon to continue covering the land in darkness."

"Not like it matters…"

"Why do you say that?"

"BECAUSE MY LIFE IS NOTHING WITHOUT HER!" Link fell into Sidon's shoulder crying and Sidon comforted him by stroking his back.

"Despite her being gone Link, you are still my brother. Now do you wanna continue sulking and disgracing Mipha?"

"Man, fuck that! Where are the other armor pieces?" Sidon smiled as he pointed to them. After getting them on, Link equipped the Master Sword, Hylian Shield and Royal Bow as he prepared his Shock Arrows.

-About an hour later-

After beating Waterblight Ganon, Link put the Shiekah Slate to the Terminal and Vah Ruta was finally back under their control. "Hello Link," said a familiar voice. "Because of your courage, my spirit is now free along with Ruta. Thank you." Link gasped as he saw the ghost of his beloved out of the corner of his eye. He once again buckled and cried.

"Mipha, I'm so sorry sweetheart," Link sobbed as he buried his face in his hands.

Mipha took him by his chin and tried giving him a deep kiss. It seemed to have worked because he kissed right back as if she were really there. "You have nothing to be sorry about my love. Now, I'm not sure if you know of this but there may be a way to bring me back. My only clue on this was from when I remember reading something in the castle library in Hyrule. When you are ready, head there and read any books that may lead us closer to it. For now, accept my gift known as Mipha's Grace. It will revive you once and it will need to charge again for another if you require it another time." Link nodded as he absorbed the orb into his being.

-many weeks later-

After defeating the Lizalfos patrolling the library, Link went ahead and did as Mipha suggested. He was astonished on what he had found. The key to restoring not only Mipha to life but the other champions, the king and citizens who lost their lives in the attack led by Ganon laid within the sealing power housed inside Zelda. This made Link even more determined to save Zelda so things could truly go back to the way they were before all this bullshit happened. "Ganon, you will rule the day you decided to take my beloved from me," Link growled as he headed to Ganon's Chamber.

-Aftermath of the Battle against Ganon-

"We need to head to Zora's Domain," Zelda said as she held the Shiekah Slate. She had now turned it on and saw the photo of the page from the Hyrule Castle book he had found. "Link why didn't you tell me about this?!" She pointed to the picture.

"Look I was gonna tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise," Link said.

"If I'm reading this correctly we can bring everyone back?" Link nodded as they headed to Impa and she approved to once again use the sealing power to grant the wish of reviving everyone who lost their lives to Ganon. When Zelda folded her hands in prayer, her sealing power glowed and she whispered. "Great Goddess Hylia, my ancestor, please grant us this wish. I wish that everyone who has died by Ganon's hands during this past calamity to be revived and restored to how it used to be."

As if Hylia Herself heard, there was a blinding light and Link ended up separated from the others. In fact when he got a good look at his surroundings, he was back at East Reservoir, and completely naked. He heard the subtle sounds of snoring next to him to find, to his great relief, Mipha sound asleep. It seemed that the wish was granted. Link could hardly hold back tears as he lovingly stroked his fish girl with his hand. This caused her to stir and open her eyes. Mipha smiled as she spoke. "I told you so big boy."

"I never doubted you for a second my darling," Link replied as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She returned it in kind and they held each other, no longer longing to be with each other now that Ganon was gone and at this point, by Zora tradition, they were married. This brought up an awkward question. "Hey Mipha?"

"Yes Link?"

"How many eggs do Zoras usually lay?"

A/N: After playing BotW, I had the strongest urge to write this ever since I saw Mipha's Touch. I nearly put the game down for good after seeing that scene. I could only have imagined Link's inner turmoil and you can clearly tell from how I described it how much it really hurt him that Mipha was in love with him and that she was dead. Seeing as the Sealing Power was the completed Triforce, I saw to doing this as a fitting way to write it. Hope you guys liked it


End file.
